Koala
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: De entre todos los chicos, ¿tenía que escoger al más desconsiderado y despistado que existía como novio?


Koala.

De entre todos los chicos, ¿tenía que escoger al más desconsiderado y despistado que existía como novio?

Nunca captaba una sola indirecta, y no es que ella se las pasara dándoselas, generalmente decía las cosas de frente, pero habían cosas que simplemente no se podían decir y a la vez tenían que ser dichas.

Como que quería ese estúpido muñeco.

Yuzu la había convencido de ir a la feria y Karin por supuesto que también arrastró a Toshiro, ya que su hermana llevaría a Jinta.

El pelirrojo se la pasaba babeando sobre su hermana, y siempre la complacía en todo.

Cuando Yuzu quiso un estúpido muñeco de panda Jinta estuvo veinte minutos batallando con la maquina hasta que lo ganó para ella.

Claro que la morena había considerado ese juego un robo hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un lindo peluche de koala que le recordaba uno que le había dado su madre antes de morir.

-¿No crees que ese muñeco es lindo?- le dijo disimuladamente a su novio, con la esperanza de que captara la indirecta.

Él estaba tecleando en su celular tratando de ignorar todo a su alrededor, cuando ella le habló levantó una blanquecina ceja y miró al peluche de koala como si fuera una especie de insecto aún no descubierto por la humanidad, un insecto asqueroso.

-Sí tú lo dices…- había murmurado antes de volver la vista a su celular.

Ella lo quiso golpear. ¿Tenía que ser más clara en sus intenciones?

-Jinta fue muy lindo al regalarle a Yuzu el muñeco que quería.- masculló entre dientes, enfatizando bien las palabras.

El albino había fruncido el ceño y la había mirado con un tic.

-¿Cómo qué lindo?- gruñó con su faceta de "me-pondría-celoso-hasta-de-tu-almohada-si-la-abrazaras".

Y ella supo que él no iba a captar sus intenciones a menos que se lo dijera, y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, ella no pisotearía su orgullo por nada, al final solo tendría que resignarse a que no tendría el estúpido muñeco.

-Olvídalo.- ignorándolo olímpicamente, se fue en dirección a los baños.

Él al ver donde se dirigía no le tomó importancia y siguió en su estúpido celular.

Y de eso ya había pasado media hora y Karin no había ido a los baños, sino que se fue directo a su casa.

Sabía que Yuzu se preocuparía pero… ñah…

Se tiró a su cama y empezó a chequear su celular solo para divertirse con el drama que seguro se armarían.

Quince llamadas de Jinta, cuarenta y dos de Yuzu, y setenta y ocho de Toshiro.

Rió y se puso a escuchar los mensajes de voz de su novio para entretenerse.

-¿Dónde diablos estás? Tu hermana está a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.- decía el primer mensaje. –Karin, contesta.- decía el segundo. El tercero, cuarto, quinto, hasta el décimo octavo decían básicamente lo mismo. -¡Mierda, Karin, estás empezando a preocuparme!- chillaba en el décimo noveno. –Contesta, por favor…- el tono suave del veinteavo mensaje la tomó por sorpresa.

Decidió dejar de escuchar mensajes antes de empezar a sentirse culpable.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, no se iba a sentir mal, no lo iba a hacer…

Mañana lidiaría con Yuzu, solo una disculpa y un abrazo y asunto resuelto, luego lidiaría con Toshiro, un "me importa una jodida mierda tu preocupación" bastaría para cerrarle la boca durante el día, y luego en la noche se disculparía como es debido.

Ya se podía imaginar entre sus brazos, besando sus labios, disfrutando de sus caricias, perdida en sus ojos y ahogada en su aroma.

Un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas mientras comenzaba a pensar su posible reconciliación.

Solo por esa vez le dejaría pasar lo del koala, pensó comenzando a dormirse.

Se despertó a los cinco minutos, sin embargo, al sentir unas manos acariciando su brazo.

Unas manos que reconocería donde fuera.

-Esto se llama allanamiento de morada ¿sabes? Podría llamar a la policía.- murmuró medio dormida.

Oyó la suave risa del Hitsugaya en su oído.

-Casi me matas de la preocupación, eso también podría considerarse delito.- besó su mejilla y descendió por su cuello.

-Pues lo idiota y despistado que eres también podría considerarse así.- no pudo evitar decir.

Él volvió a depositar besos en su mejilla.

-¿Es por lo del estúpido koala?- rió burlón.

-¡Vaya! Me sorprende que lo hayas notado…- masculló cínicamente.

Él le volteó un poco el rostro y la besó dulcemente en la frente.

-Eres peor que una niña.- de pronto, Karin sintió como colocaba algo suave y pomposo contra su cuello.

El koala.

Sonrió como una completa idiota.

-Aun así apuesto a que fue Yuzu quien te dijo que lo quería.- abrazó al peluche.

-Está bien, tal vez si soy algo malo con las indirectas.- admitió acostándose a su lado y tapándose con las sabanas sin su permiso, indispuesto a irse. –Pero que conste que yo lo gane en el primer intento, no como Jinta.- sonó orgulloso.

Esta vez ella rió.

-Eres peor que un niño.-

Fin.

Hola :D

Sigo teniendo sueño -.-

Quise dejarlo hasta ahí... lamento si estuvo muy malo, no sé me ocurrió otra cosa con K xD

Los personajes de Tite 737

Espero que les haya gustado n.n

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
